Good Girls Like Bad Boys
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: No matter how much I wanted too, I knew I would never be able to change his bad boy ways. But, I saw the challenge and I almost felt compelled to rise up and tackle it, head on. Amy/Ricky!
1. Don't Let Me Stop You

**Chapter 1-Don't Let Me Stop You**

I paced back and forth, still waiting for the phone to ring. I glared at my phone, that sat on the kitchen table, willing it to ring with my mind. I groaned loudly when that didn't work and crossed my arms across my chest. I decided to go into the living room since my other strategy wasn't working. Once in there I plopped down onto the couch, glaring angrily out the window. My eyes narrowed when I saw two figures in the kitchen to the house that now belonged to Adrian's parents. I stood up and angrily made my way to the window.

Ricky and Adrian were grossly making out in the kitchen. My foot stomped down onto the carpet as I turned around, making my way back into the kitchen hotly. I ruffled Johns hair sympathetically.

"Sorry, John. Your father can't be bothered right now because he's sucking faces with that..." I stopped myself short before I could say slut. I didn't want to use that kind of language in front of John. John looked at me with curious eyes. Thankfully he was still too young to understand what I was saying.

After another five minutes of waiting I had had enough. I unbuckled John out of his highchair and picked up his diaper bag and favorite stuffed animal.

"Time to go see daddy." I said to John as sweetly as I could, trying to mask my anger. He always got extremely fussy when I was upset; which as of lately was pretty often.

"Daddy!" The eight month old clapped happily. I nodded my head with a fake smile. '_Some father. He can't even be bothered to pick his son up on time because he's too busy having sex with that slut, Adrian.' _I thought bitterly.

I opened the door and jumped when it banged loudly against the wall. Which startled John making him pout and start to cry.

"Shh, John. It's okay. Mommy didn't mean to do that, it's okay." I softly spoke to John calmly, bouncing him up and down lightly, making him giggle. I breathed a quick sigh of relief before grabbing the door knob and quietly shutting the door behind me. I marched over to the house next to mine like a girl on a mission.

I set John's diaper bag on the step and readjusted John on my hip before knocking on the door loudly. After waiting a long minute with no answer I knocked on the door more forcefully.

"Open the door, Adrian!" I yelled loudly to the wooden door. I was about to knock again when I heard muffled voices and footsteps behind the door.

The door opened reviling two messy headed teenagers. I ignored Adrian's cocky smirk, my eyes zeroing in on Ricky. My eyes narrowed into little slits as I stared at him, my blood boiling. "You're late again. And why am I not surprised to find you at Adrian's? I can't believe you, Ricky! You told me you'd be over to pick John up at five, it's now quarter after six, Ricky. There is no excuse for this. I can't believe you'd pick _her _over your own son." I vented. I held John close to me as he looked at Adrian and smiled. I was extremely territorial when it came to John, especially after I caught Adrian holding him like she was his mother.

"I thought you told me to pick him up at six." He said, looking down at John with a smile. I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself down. I knew he was lying through his teeth because Adrian's smirk grew impossibly larger.

"Cut the crap, Ricky." I snapped. "We both know your lying. And even if you really thought I did tell you six your still late." I said, getting more upset. Adrian coughed, trying to hide her laughter. I took a deep breath, trying to stop myself from beating her slutty ass up and down Second Street.

"I'm sorry, Amy. Look I'll keep him an extra night if you want." He replied, picking John's diaper bag up off the front step. I shook my head venomously.

"No, your not going to take him for an extra night just because you feel bad, or because you feel obliged to. And you know what I don't need you to take him tonight either, since he's such a bother to you, seeing as how you can't pick him up on-time. I don't know why picking up your son on-time is so hard for you, I mean you only spend an hour during weekdays with him and take him for one night during the weekends." I lashed out angrily. Ricky opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out I interrupted him. "Save it, Ricky. I'm sorry for ruining your night and apparently your life, as Adrian would say. Good night." I finished, before snatching the diaper bag out of Ricky's hands and storming back over to my house.

I accidentally on purpose, slammed the door shut. Thankfully John didn't get fussy this time, and took him into the nursery. I laid him down gently and put his pacifier in his mouth. I watched as his eyes shut automatically as he drifted off to sleep. I picked up the second baby monitor and shut the door quietly behind me, before making my way into the living room, plopping down onto the couch with a huff. I picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels before deciding to watch a rerun of Instant Star. I started getting comfy when there was a loud knocking on the kitchen door. I groaned, picked the remote up and shut off the TV. I walked briskly into the kitchen and tugged the door open impatiently.

I inwardly groaned when I saw an extremely pissed off Ricky Underwood standing outside. He didn't say anything as he pushed passed me and walked into the living room, his eyes scanning the room for John. "Where is he?" He asked in a short, clipped tone.

"He's sleeping, so you can leave now." I said impatiently. I was not in the mood for his shit tonight. "Not like you care anyways." I muttered under my breath. His head snapped up, he had obviously heard me.

"Don't say that." He snapped. "You know I care about John, so don't you ever say that again." He sneered. I involuntarily took a step back even though he wasn't that close to me. His anger rolled off of him in waves.

I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I said something I'd regret. I opened my eyes slowly to see Ricky glaring at me. He walked up to me, invading my personal space, his jaw locked and his eyes set in a glare.

"I want my son." He demanded. My arms dropped as I stared at him in shock, my eyes wide and my lips slightly parted. I scanned his face to see if he was joking but I could tell he wasn't. I took a deep breath, trying to gather up enough strength to tell him no.

"Like I said, he's sleeping." I said, standing my ground. Our eyes locked into an icy stare as we both tried to break the others composure.

A loud ringing interrupted our staring contest. I quickly made my way to the phone, thankful for the interruption. I looked down at the caller id on my cell phone and ran my hand down my face, annoyed. This was now the tenth call I've gotten from Ben today, and I talked to him at school for cripes sake! I quickly picked the annoying device up and hit ignore, and then regretted it because now I had to deal with Ricky. At least talking to Ben would have given me a couple of minutes to think about how I was going to handle this situation.

I set the phone back down onto the table, taking a deep, calming breath, before making my way back into the living room. I scanned the room but didn't see Ricky, I checked the other rooms downstairs before making my way upstairs, to the nursery. The door was open and I leaned against the door frame as I watched Ricky hold John's tiny hand. A smile made its way onto my face involuntarily, my anger instantly melting away. I automatically regretted the things I had said and wanted to apologize.

Ricky seemed to sense my presence and glanced at me before leaning into the crib silently, placing a loving kiss on John's forehead. We silently made our way back downstairs, the air released of most of the tension. I walked into the kitchen and made my way over to the sink. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Me too." He said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "There is no excuse for being late. I told you I'd pick him up at five and I should have." He added.

"You could have at least called if you knew you were going to be late, Ricky. But, I shouldn't have said the things I did. So, am I forgiven?" I asked hopefully. He smiled.

"Only if I'm forgiven." He replied. I nodded my head and smiled. "Your forgiven." I said playfully punching his arm.

He smiled and pulled me into a friendly hug. "Good. So can I pick John up tomorrow morning?" He asked, making me roll my eyes.

"You know your always welcome to take him. He _is_ your son. Just try and refrain from having Adrian over when you have him, please." I said seriously. I hated the thought of Adrian playing house with my son. He nodded his head.

"We've already been over this, but I will try." He replied tiredly. I breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't a definite but it was as close as I was going to get.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "I'm going to finish up my homework and then head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, walking him to the kitchen door.

"Alright. Good night, Amy." He replied before he left.

I shut the door quietly, not wanting to wake John up. I grabbed my book bag and baby monitor off the kitchen table before making my way into the living room. I sat down on the couch and opened up my history book. I had to reread the first line about thirty times before I even understood what it was talking about. I had other things on my mind. For one I needed to figure out what to do about my relationship with Ben, our relationship was hanging in the balance. At times it felt like there was no possible way to stay in a relationship with him, but then there where times that I couldn't even see myself without him.

Then there was Ricky. The self proclaimed bad boy, and father of my son. At times I wanted to strangle him; like today for example. But then there where times that I wanted to make-out with him. It was all very confusing. I knew I had some unresolved feelings for him because every-time I see him with Adrian I get unspeakably jealous. Sometimes I even managed to make myself believe that he had feelings for me too, but then reality would settle in when I saw him making out with Adrian, and I knew he would never want to be with a girl like me. I hated that I was so attracted to him, he was the 'bad boy' and I was the 'good girl'. No matter how much I wanted too, I knew I would never be able to change his bad boy ways. But, I saw the challenge and I almost felt compelled to rise up and tackle it, head on.


	2. Goin' Down

**Chapter 2- Goin' Down **

I blinked against the harsh sunlight that was shinning through my bedroom curtains. I looked at the clock, ten o'clock. I shut my eyes, snugging into my pillow. My eyes popped open and I checked the time again. That couldn't be right, could it? How did I sleep until ten? John gets up between seven and eight during the weekends.

I jumped out of bed and quickly made my way into the nursery, but didn't see John in his crib. I felt the panic rise inside of me as I tried to remember if I locked the door last night, but I couldn't remember. I ran into the kitchen, my mind a million places at once. I felt my body collide with something solid and I fell onto the ground with a loud thud. I looked to see what I had ran into, and was surprised to see a very handsome Ricky Underwood looking down at me.

"Where's the fire?" He asked with a grin, extending his hand out to help me up.

"Where's John?" I asked, my voice rising in panic. My eyes spotted John sitting in his highchair, playing with one of his baby spoons. I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly made my way over to him, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head. "Morning, John." I said cheerfully. He smiled up at me, his brown eyes shinning with happiness.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ricky asked suddenly. I turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?" I questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because, I'm making you breakfast today. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Since when do you make breakfast? Especially for me?" I inquired.

"I've been a complete ass these past couple of weeks. The least I could do is make you breakfast. Besides, you take care of John all day every day, so sit down and relax while I make you breakfast." He replied with a small smile. I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I honestly don't know what to say." I replied honestly, still in shock. He smiled again and leaned against the counter.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want for breakfast." He offered.

"Do you even know how to cook?" I questioned curiously, pulling out the chair next to John's highchair.

"Yes, I know how to cook. Now stop asking me questions before I change my mind and just make myself something. What do you want?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine," I sat down, huffing. "I would like some pancakes and bacon." I replied.

He nodded and started going through the cabinets. I watched him in disbelief as he got the materials he needed without needing to know where anything was. Was he over so often that he knew my house inside out? I watched silently as he started preparing the pancake batter.

"How do you know where everything is?" I asked, shock evident in my voice. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been here everyday for the last eight months. Is it really that surprising?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I thought about it for a second before realizing that it shouldn't be so surprising.

"No, I guess not." I agreed.

I turned my body to look at John, who was still playing with one of his baby spoons contently. "It doesn't take much to make him happy."

"No, it doesn't. He's been playing with that thing for the past half hour." Ricky replied with a laugh.

We fell into a comfortable silence while he prepared our breakfast and I watched John entertain himself. About ten minutes later Ricky set my plate down in front of me, and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Thanks, Ricky. This looks absolutely mouthwatering." I praised, he just laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He laughed, shaking his head.

John dropped his spoon on the ground and I leaned over to pick it up. I was going to give it back but instead I flung it at Ricky, I watched it as it bounced off his forehead back onto the tiled floor. Ricky looked up at me in total shock. I watched as he then proceeded to lean over and retrieve the blue plastic spoon off the kitchen floor, smirking at me. Before I could say anything I felt something bounce off of the top of my head.

"Hey!" I cried out, looking at Ricky with wide eyes.

John started giggling which made Ricky laugh, which made me join, also. As we finished off our breakfast my insides felt all warm and fuzzy. Ricky and I never really did these kinds of things, and for the first time since John was born, it felt like we were an actual family.

I sighed and tried to rid myself of the feelings I was having, seeing as how I was with Ben. And Ricky, John, and I, would never be a real family. Well, I guess it would be a family for us, but we wouldn't be a _real_ family. If that makes sense.

After breakfast Ricky cleared our plates and rinsed them off while I took John into the living room. I sat John down on the floor, where most of his favorite toys resided. John quickly crawled over to his car keys and picked them up, shaking them in his small hand happily.

I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. I flicked through the channels aimlessly, already knowing nothing was on, seeing as how it's eleven on a Saturday. I finally chose to what a rerun of Sabrina The Teenage Witch. As I watched I was reminded of how much I use to love and adore the show, especially the cat Salem.

"This show is so stupid." Ricky commented, plopping down on the couch cushion next to me.

"Well, I happen to like this show and I'm watching it. Seeing as it _is_ my house. So I'd suggest leaving if you don't want to watch it." I responded, getting snippy.

"Jeez, who crapped in your pancakes this morning?" Ricky asked, getting off the couch. I sighed knowing I shouldn't be mad at him. I mean he _did_ make me a very nice breakfast, and took care of John so I could sleep in. I picked up the remote and hit the pause button, not wanting to miss the rest of the episode.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so crabby." I said. Ricky looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I sighed again. "I really don't know why I'm crabby today. Thanks for the breakfast it was very good and thanks for letting me sleep in, but I think you should probably go now. You don't need to put up with my mood swings today." I said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded forcing a bigger, reassuring smile onto my face, hoping it looked genuine. "Okay then. Is it okay if I take John today? I think having the day to yourself will be good for you." He added. This time my face lit up with a real smile.

"That would be amazing. Are you sure?" I asked. Ricky nodded smiling. "Thank you so much, Ricky!" I beamed.

"No problem." Ricky responded sounding very sincere.

I helped him get John's diaper bag ready and then grabbed John out of Ricky's arms, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Mommy loves you, baby. I'll see you tomorrow." I said lovingly to John, who smiled in return. I walked Ricky and John to the door, making sure Ricky had everything he needed and watched as Ricky's car backed out of the driveway. I sighed sadly. Even though I needed a day to myself I hated being away from John. I always thought he'd forget who I was, and I hated that feeling.

I was making my way back into the living room when there was a knock at the door. I quickly turned around and made my way back to the door, thinking something was wrong with John. When I opened the door I inwardly groaned when I saw my boyfriend Ben standing there.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Ben asked hesitantly.

My heart started pounding in my chest and my hands got clammy. A girl never wants to hear those four words from their boyfriend, because it usually meant one thing. I could feel our breakup looming.

* * *

**I just want to apologize for taking so long to update but I've been super busy. I hope you guys/gals can forgive me! I'm starting on the next chapter write now, so I should have it up today or tomorrow. Reviews are always welcome lol! =]**

**Follow me on twitter and be the first to know when I'm writing a new chapter, new stories, and get sneak peeks for the new chapters. www. Twitter .com/ RebeccaH18 (take out the spaces.)**


	3. What Did I Do

**Chapter 3- What Did I Do**

The silence in the room was deafening, Ben hadn't said one word since I had let him in. He stood there looking down at his feet nervously while my eyes darted from him to the clock perched on the kitchen wall. After another ten seconds of awkward silence I decided I'd better break the silence, seeing as how it didn't look like Ben was going to.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked tentatively. Ben finally looked at me for the first time since he entered the house, his eyes apologetic.

"I thought I could handle this no sex thing, but I honestly can't. I want to have sex, with you, but you obviously don't want me in that way. And I'm fine with that, really. That's why I think we should see other people." Ben finished sadly, looking down at his shoes again. I looked at him in complete shock. He was breaking up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him! He is completely unbelievable some times.

"Let me get this straight. You're breaking up with me because I won't sleep with you?" I asked.

"When you put it like that I sound like a jerk." He answered guiltily.

"You know exactly why I won't sleep with you, Ben. I_ just _had a baby, a baby I wasn't ready for. So, excuse me if I'm not eager to have sex right now." I snapped. Ben sighed and started fidgeting.

"I guess I can't get over the fact that you had sex with Ricky." Ben admitted. I looked at him in shock.

"So the _real_ reason your breaking up with me is because I slept with Ricky _before_ I even met you?" I questioned in utter disbelief.

"That sounds bad, I know." Ben replied. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, it really does, Ben! I can't believe you would even say something like that. You were suppose to be different, but your not. Your just as bad as Ricky.. No scratch that, your worse. Ricky at least admits he's a man-whore and that he is addicted to sex, he doesn't sugarcoat anything. Ricky is honest and doesn't lie or tell me any bullshit, he's not afraid to tell me what he wants or thinks." I vented. Ben looked at me with wide, disbelieving, hurt eyes.

"Then why don't you go be with him?" Ben asked through semi-gritted teeth.

"Because, I don't want him. I love you. But, apparently you don't love me anymore so why don't you just go?" I responded, un-shed tears blurring my vision.

"I do love you, Amy." He replied walking over to me and pulling me against his chest.

I tried pushing him away but he surprisingly didn't budge. I held onto him closer as I realized this was it for us, we were really breaking up. Yes, he had been getting on my nerves lately, and yes, I was starting to have feelings for Ricky. But, I didn't want us to breakup. I still loved Ben and wanted to be together, but he obviously didn't. The only way I could keep us together was to sleep with him.

At that thought I pulled myself away from Ben, just enough so that I could see his face. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips onto his, while my hands found their way to the bottom of Ben's shirt. I swiftly pulled it off of his head before attacking his lips again. Ben pulled away, his breathing heavy. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't want to lose you, Ben." I responded. Our lips met again as I led him to my bedroom. Thanking my lucky stars that no one was home and that Ricky had taken John for the day.

**XXXX**

I pulled the sheet up to my chin self-consciously. I looked up at the ceiling feeling like a complete moron as I listened to Ben's heavy breathing coming from beside me. I had to blink back the tears as I watched Ben put his clothes back on. "I have to get to work. I'll call you later, okay?" Ben asked, looking back at me as he pulled his shirt over his head. I nodded my head quickly wanting nothing more than to be by myself. He smiled at me and hovered over me, placing a kiss on my lips. I had to force myself to kiss him back so he wouldn't ask what was wrong. "I love you, Amy." He said, looking down at me with a triumphant smile. I nodded my head and forced a smile on my face. "Me too." I replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the kitchen door slam shut. I wrapped the sheet around me tightly and got off the bed, picking my clothes off the floor. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I let the sheet drop and stepped into the shower. The hot water cascading down my back, making my muscles relax.

I didn't even want to think about what happened. It did not go the way I thought it would. It was even worse than my first time with Ricky. Ben wasn't very gentle and he didn't last nearly as long a Ricky did. I had felt absolutely nothing with Ben, with Ricky it did start feeling good. But, with Ben I wasn't very relaxed which made it feel like he was rubbing me raw.

I shut the water off and dried myself off, before putting my clothes back on. I went back to the living room, where the TV was now playing again. Sabrina The Teenage Witch still playing. That tells you how long he lasted. I sat down and cuddled up to the pillow, salty tears making their way down my fragile face.

Before I knew it I was in full blow sobs. I couldn't believe I slept with Ben just to stop him from breaking up with me. I felt like a total slut, I felt like Adrian. The only reason she was sleeping with Ricky was to keep him and now I'm no better than she is. I never thought I was the kind of girl to sleep with a man just to keep him, but apparently I was.

Before I knew what I was doing I had my cellphone in hand, dialing an all to familiar number. "Amy? Is everything okay?" The male voice asked.

"Ricky, could you come over?" I sobbed into the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea, waiting for Ricky to return from John's nursery. Ricky had agreed to come back over immediately, no questions asked. I really don't know why I didn't call Madison or Lauren. I mean they are suppose to be my best friends, but things haven't been the same with us since I had found out I was pregnant last year. Plus, I knew if I told them what happened it would be all over school Monday. I couldn't tell my mom or dad, that would be awkward and I didn't want to tell Ashley because she'd probably just end up making some snide remark. I knew Ricky would listen and not pass judgement, he'd sit and listen and then probably go on his merry way and that's exactly what I needed right now.

"I got him to go back to sleep." Ricky said, walking into the kitchen. Snapping me out of my wandering thoughts.

I gave him an apologetic smile. "If I knew he was taking a nap I wouldn't have called." I replied, feeling guilty. He shook his head and sat down in the chair next to me.

"It's okay. You sounded pretty upset when you called, what happened?" He asked, making me sigh.

"I shouldn't have called you, I have two friends that I could have called. You don't need to here about my problems." I responded, taking a drink of my tea.

"I didn't just drive ten minutes to hear you tell me you made a mistake by calling me. So tell me what's wrong." He replied, looking at me seriously.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him. "I had sex with Ben." I blurted out. I stole a sideways glace at Ricky and saw him sitting there looking dumbfounded.

"You had sex with Ben? Then why did you call me sobbing? Shouldn't you have called Ben?" He questioned, confused.

I shook my head and sighed annoyed. "Ben came over after you left to break up with me, because he wanted sex and I didn't. And he couldn't get over the fact that I had slept with you. I didn't want us to break up, so I slept with him. _I am so stupid_." I cried out, putting my face into my hands.

Ricky's hand stroked the back of my hair soothingly. "You aren't stupid, Amy." He whispered into my ear. I looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, I am. I had sex with him so he wouldn't break up with me, and when it was over he got dressed and left. And I felt _nothing_! I shouldn't have to sleep with him to keep him. He said he'd wait, but he was lying the whole time." I said, getting angry with myself. "I'm no better than Adrian." I added hotly.

"Hey, look at me." He demanded. I turned to face him sheepishly. "You are not Adrian! Your not even close, and you never will be. I'm going to kill him" He said, slamming his fist down onto the table, making me jump.

"Ricky, please don't go after him. This is my problem, I'll deal with him later." I said, trying to calm him down.

"How? How are you going to deal with him?" He asked, enraged.

"I'm going to break up with him." I replied, looking back down at the table.

"Why didn't you just let him break up with you in the first place?" He asked, still angry. I gulped and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't know!" I yelled out, embarrassed. "I guess confiding in you was a mistake." I continued, absentmindedly biting my nails nervously.

"No, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me. I just really want to punch that kid." Ricky stated, running his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth.

**xxxx**

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months; two months to be exact. And I was still with Ben, much to Ricky's dismay. I just couldn't bring myself to break-up with him. Yes, the sex thing didn't work out for us, but I still had feelings for him.

I put my history book into my backpack before slamming my locker shut. I kissed Ben and told him I'd see him later, before walking out of the school. I clutched the straps of my backpack nervously as I walked into the store. I looked around the store quickly before picking up the box. I quickly paid and made my way back to my house.

I walked into the eerily quiet house, thanking god no one was home yet. I walked into the bathroom and took the box out of the plastic bag, taking a deep breath I opened the box.

Three minutes later and I stared at the stick, so nervous I could puke. I closed my eyes and flipped the stick over. _Please be negative. _I prayed silently. I slowly opened my eyes and hesitantly looked at the stick.

A pink plus sign stared back at me. I threw the stick back in the box with disgust, anger, sadness, regret, and shame.

"Amy, are you home?" My mother yelled into the house. I quickly hid the box and left the bathroom with a fake smile.

"Hi, mom. Thanks for picking John up." I said as nicely as I could, taking John from her. She looked at me with curiosity.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied, looking down at John.

_What the hell did I do?_

_

* * *

_

**I have a BIG announcement for those of you who read The Cabin. To see what it is go back to the story and I'll have the announcement there! =]**

**Back to this story, what do you guys think? Reviews are love! =]**


	5. Shoulder Bumps and Almost Kisses

**Chapter 5-Shoulder Bumps and Almost Kisses**

_'What the hell did I do? What the hell was I thinking? My parent's are going to kill me! I can't do this again. I'm only sixteen, and I just had a baby; who by the way isn't even a year yet. God, your such a slut, Amy.' _I thought to myself in disgust. I didn't know how I was going to tell Ben, and I didn't know how I was going to go to school again. I thought going to school was hell last year; well I knew for a fact it would be even worse this time, they would most definitely crucify me. I was going to have two kids with two different fathers. I think the better scenario would be for it to have just been Ricky's kid again, that way the baby was from the same father. But, this....This was a complete disaster, every girls worst nightmare! And now it was my reality.

I already knew adoption and abortion were out, seeing as how I didn't do either with John. I was going to have, and keep him, or her. But, I was sure my parent's would try and push adoption on me again, no doubt.

There wasn't enough room in the house for another baby, and I didn't want to move out. I knew that Ben would want me to move in with him, but I honestly didn't want that. I hadn't really been looking at Ben the same way ever since we... Well you know. And in-spite of that I wouldn't break up with him, and I honestly didn't know what was stopping me. Maybe my subconsciousknew and that's why I never ended it. That sounds crazy I know, believe me I know.

It's been a week since I took the test, and I haven't told anybody. Who could I tell? I told Madison and Lauren last year, and they told the whole damn school. I've thought about telling Ricky, but I was too afraid as to what he might say or do. I wasn't going to tell Ashley, even though I told her first last time. But, we haven't been so close these past couple of months and I honestly don't think I can trust her right now. I wasn't going to tell my parents until I absolutely had too. I guess it would be logical to tell Ben, but I was honestly scared. I was afraid to tell anybody, because that would just make it all the more real.

**xxxx**

There was a knock at my door, startling me. I was currently eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's and watching Sixteen Candles, trying to get my mind off the whole me being pregnant. I set the ice cream container on the living room table and made my way to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the visitor, curiously.

"I didn't see you at school. Is there something wrong with John?" He inquired, worried.

"John's fine, he's at the nursery. I stayed home because I haven't been feeling well." I replied, walking back into the living room. Well, I didn't lie, I really didn't feel good. You know, morning sickness and all.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Do you want me to take John until your feeling better?" Ricky asked, hesitantly,

"No, he's fine. He can't catch what I have." I responded with out thinking. Ricky looked at me with a questioning eyes.

"What?" He aked again. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask again.

"What does that mean, "He can't catch what I have."." He tried again.

I searched for an answer but couldn't come up with anything believable, so I decided to just tell him the truth.

"He can't catch morning sickness." I replied with a defeated sigh.

"Morning sickness? Why the hell would you have morning......Oh, Amy, please tell me your joking." He pleaded, sitting down next to me.

"I wish I was. Believe me, I really wish I was." I responded, hanging my head in shame.

"When did you find out?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Last week. What am I going to do, Ricky?" I cried.

"I don't know. I don't know, Amy. How did you even get yourself in this situation again? You're smarter than this. Did you tell Ben?" He threw the questions at me quickly, making my head spin.

"I don't know, alright." I yelled at him. "No, you're the first person I've told." I added with a deep breath.

"I'm the first person you've told?" He asked, sounding shocked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to tell you, it just slipped." I said, biting my fingernails nervously.

"Don't do that." He said, taking my finger away from my mouth. "That's a disgusting habit." He added, looking at me seriously.

"Sorry, Dad." I replied sarcastically. Ricky rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Your welcome." He said, still laughing.

I joined him in his laughing session. We slowly stopped laughing, the room going comfortably silent. Ricky looked at me, his signature smirk gone, replaced by a boyish cute smile. I gulped as he slowly leaned closer to me, my heartbeat beating me senselessly. His lips slowly came closer, he stopped when his lips where only centimeters from mine. I started to close the tiny gap, our lips just brushing.

"Amy, you home?" I heard a male voice ask. I jumped and stood up, putting as much distance between Ricky and I as I could manage. "There you are..." Ben said making his way into the living room. He stopped when he saw Ricky sitting on the couch, his hands balled into fists at his side. I threw him a look, hoping to god he wouldn't say anything to him. "Hello, Ricky/ What are you doing here?". He asked his eyes darting between Ricky and I suspiciously.

"I was just leaving." Ricky replied through clenched teeth. As he made his way past Ben he purposely slammed his shoulder into Ben's. Making Ben stumble backwards, looking scared.

Once the door slammed shut Ben turned and looked at me. "What's his problem?"

My eyes darted back and forth across the room trying to find an answer. "Um,........"


	6. Confusion

**_6. Confusion_**

Relief washed over me as I shut the kitchen door behind Ben. I had managed to lie my way through the whole conversation, without him pushing for answers even though he looked suspicious. I did want to tell Ben about my unexpected pregnancy, but I just wasn't quite ready yet. I would tell him soon, though. I wasn't very good at keeping secrets; let alone a secret this big.

I made my way over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and gulped it down in about three seconds flat. My throat had become uncomfortably dry and scratchy while Ben was over. I leaned against the counter and sighed when I saw that I had to get ready to pick John up. It seemed like my alone time was getting shorter and shorter these days, and they were only about to get shorter with the new baby on the way.

I filled the glass of water up one more time and gulped it down, before grabbing my keys off the kitchen table and heading to my car. The air was crisp and warm today, with a slight breeze that made me involuntarily shiver. I drove to the nursery and picked up John; who was in a pleasantly chipper mood today. He clapped his hands as I buckled him up into his car seat and giggled when I placed a kiss onto his forehead.

The drive back to the house was filled with occasional cheers of happiness from John and some pop music playing on the radio. I tried to keep my head as clear as possible while I drove, but my stomach would still clench as sporadic waves of anxiety hit me.

When I pulled up to the house I sighed in relief when I saw my parents were finally home from their weekly therapy session, knowing my dad would take John off my hands for a couple minutes while I got settled in.

My mom opened the door for me when I made it to the kitchen door, a loving smile slowly spreading across her face as she looked at John and I; and I felt a smile dancing across my face in response. The guilt washed over me like a tidal wave as I sent a quick look down to my flat stomach, trying to make sure there was no sign of my un welcomed pregnancy. My parents stuck by me through a lot of stuff this past year and just the thought of them finding out about this tore me apart.

"How was John today?" My mother asked with a motherly curiosity.

"He was an angel. He is in such a good mood today." I responded with a big smile as I looked at John lovingly, pushing my guilt aside for the time being.

"He's always an angel. Aren't you, John?" She said as she took John from my arms. I let out a relieved sigh as John was getting a tad heavier with each day that passed. Carrying him around anymore was like a workout.

"Can you watch him while I put our stuff in my room?" I asked. She nodded her head and I didn't stay around long enough for her to change her mind.

I let the diaper bag slide down my arm and fall to the ground next to my door and kicked my shoes off. I went to my dresser and took out a pair of comfy pants and grabbed my slippers. I quickly changed and smiled as I felt relaxed for the first time today. When I went downstairs I heard John laughing from the living room. I stopped at the doorway and smiled when I saw Ricky playing with one of John's toys. They didn't notice me so I decided to grab a quick can of soda before making my way back into the living room with today's homework, that Ricky had placed on the kitchen table for me.

"Thanks." I said, walking over to the couch and plopped down. Ricky turned his head and smiled. It was a smile I was starting to get use to; I liked seeing this smile as opposed to the smirk he always wore around daily. It didn't go unnoticed by me that he seemed to reserve this specific smile just for me, and it sent tingles down my spine.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He commented, a small smile appearing on his face for a fraction of a second before he turned back to John. I looked at the back of Ricky's head confused. Because, even though he wore a small smile, his eyes seemed to hold an unspoken sadness. I shook my head, as I was obviously seeing things now, and decided to concentrate on my homework.

I got about halfway through my homework before I noticed movement in my peripheral vision. I look up and notice that Ricky has stood up and had a very sleepy John in his arms.

"He's getting tired. I'm just going to put him to bed." He tells me, sounding tired himself. I nod my head and smile at him.

"Okay. Thanks, Ricky." I replied quietly, stifling a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, too, Amy." He adds lightly, and for a second it almost seems like he cares about me. But, that has to be my imagination too.

"I will. I just want to finish this paper first." He nods and leaves to put John to bed. I sigh and look back down at my paper, seeing that I still had about half of the paper to finish. I groaned as I tried to concentrate on the words, but could only think about my warm bed.

I shut the book and set it down on the table with a thud, before making my way to my bedroom. I stopped at the nursery first, watching Ricky as he feed John his bottle. Ricky's eyes closed and it almost looked like he feel asleep. I smiled and walked into the room, only to see that John had fallen asleep while he drank his bottle. I grabbed the bottle out of Ricky's hand, making his eyes pop open.

"Go home, Ricky. I got it from here." I whispered, trying not to wake John up. He nodded and placed a small kiss upon John's forehead, then placed him gently in my arms.

"Good night, Amy." He whispered into the darkness before he placed a small kiss on the top of my head. My eyes widened and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What was that for?" I asked, surprised, and probably a little too loudly.

"I honestly don't know... Look, I just wanna say, if you ever need someone to talk to or whatever, I'm here." He replied nonchalant. I blinked a couple of times, dazed, as I watched him walk toward the door without another word.

"Hey, Ricky," I whispered. He stopped but didn't turn around to look at me. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." I finished, my voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes, making my vision blurry. He turned his head slightly to the side to look back at me, he smiled, and then walked out without a word.

I sighed and turned around, placing John into his crib, and tiptoed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. I walked into my room, without even turning on the light, closed the door, and slid into my bed. After securing the blanket underneath my chin I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears began to fall.

I didn't know how much longer I could live with this secret. I needed to tell Ben. I needed someone to help carry this unforgiving weight, burden, whatever you wanted to call it. I just wished I could be magically transported years into the future, so I wouldn't have to live through this nightmare. I think seeing the future and how I'd end up within the next ten years, would somehow give me enough strength to make it through this.

I guess tomorrow was as good a time as any to tell Ben. I just hope he won't completely freak out. But, something in the back of my mind told me that if Ben wouldn't be there for me, Ricky would.

* * *

**Bleh, this chapter was boring, believe me I know. I just needed to write a filler chapter to kinda get back into the swing of things. So, hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed. I'll probably try to update "Change For You" next and then re-update "Wrong Turn", and then this again. I've been tossing around idea's for a couple Glee fanfic's for Rachel and Will, and I've had some idea's for a Vampire Diaries fanfic. I don't know if I'll write them or not, let me know what ya think. I've gotten half a Amy/Ricky mature fanfic that I've been working on called, "Lightning Crashes" but haven't been able to finish it for some reason... Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
